Hunted
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Bo knows he's seen that car and those two guys before; and he gets the horrible feeling they're following them. SLASH JIMMYBO Sexual Content Inside


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own

A/N- so, this is a X-Over! And if you can't figure out the x-over then...well, then I'm worried...Slash.

* * *

Bo's walking down the street next to Jimmy, letting his friend rattle on about Brook, and not really paying attention to what he is saying when he spots them.

It's really just a passing thought as they cross the street towards the comic book store; Bo spots these two hot guys leaning against a _really_ sweet car and takes a moment to glance them over before turning back to Jimmy. They're hot but not really his type. He's much more into the nerdy, _werewolf_ type.

So he dismisses them without another thought and holds the door open for Jimmy. He's not that into comics, but Jimmy's like, _obsessed_ with the things so he's totally okay with Jimmy dragging him to the store twice a week; he takes the time to Jimmy watch while there.

DI

He's walking down the front steps of their school the next time he sees them. He's already agreed to meet Jimmy (and Brook) out front and knows they'll see him when they exit the school, so he's just looking over the cars lining the street for lack of anything better to do.

There's a black car parked half way down the block, an old classic. Looks like an impala- his dad used to have one, used to talk to Bo about it, back when they were on speaking terms.

There's something about this car though, in fact he's pretty sure he's seen it before. It's possible though, it's not like LA is this impossibly huge place.

He's still watching when two guys cross the street from somewhere unseen and climb into the car. Oh- it clicks where he knows the car from; it's the hot guys from the day before.

He shrugs off the coincidence though and just decides to admire the car.

He's not really paying attention a few minutes later when Meyers (his ex-friend who also happened to captain the football team) slams into his side as he's walking past.

Bo's books go flying but he manages to remain standing only from years of wrestling training. His shoulder is going to bruise though he realizes as he grimaces and crouches down to pick up his books. There's no point to getting angry though, Meyers is surrounded by the football team and Bo doesn't even have the wrestling team watching his back anymore. He just has Jimmy and Brook; werewolf in training and prom queen, his odds aren't great.

"He's such an asshole." Quick hands beat him to the punch, helping to gather up his books. Together they stand and Bo tries to take his books back but Jimmy holds them out of reach, instead tugging up the sleeve of his t-shirt with his free hand to inspect his shoulder.

"It's nothing." Bo tells him, suddenly self-conscious as Jimmy's fingers trail over the sore area. "I've had worse." It's not a lie; he's had much worse with the wrestling team, with his dad. It's just embarrassing.

Jimmy snorts, but lowers his sleeve again and grudgingly hands him his chemistry and math books back.

"Where's Brook?" Bo asks as his friend turns to lead them down the stairs. He falls into step next to the smaller teenager (not quite as small, Jimmy's grown, _god_ has he grown. Put on a few inches, almost able to look Bo in the eye, lanky but with a strength in him, not that Bo has _noticed._)

"Uh," Jimmy glances to the side, almost guiltily. "She's not coming, she had some homework to do."

It's weird because he'd talked to Brook at lunch and all she'd been able to talk about was the movie they're about to see.

"So it's just you and me then, huh?" He tries to not let it show just how pleased he is with the outcome but he's fairly sure he's failing; a wide smile breaks across his face. Jimmy grins back at him and Bo has to be imagining the slight red colouring the back of his neck.

When he looks down the street the car is gone.

DI

Bo's humming lightly to himself and jogging down the side of the road when he comes upon Jimmy's house. Completely by accident of course, he just happened to feel like jogging an extra half an hour that morning and the route had just _happened_ to take him right to Jimmy's house.

Finding out from Brook the previous night that she and Jimmy had broken up (a mutual agreement apparently; she wouldn't tell him _why_ though) had absolutely nothing to do with it.

So he's slightly out of breath, sweating under the hot mid morning sun and decides it's a good time to stop and bug Jimmy for a glass of water or something. His friend should be up and watching cartoons by now anyways.

Bo quirks an eyebrow at the black 67' Chevy Impala parked at the curb, knowing he's seen one recently, but deciding it probably isn't the same one and rings the doorbell.

Ellie answers the door, already dressed and looking ready to take on the world, but she smiles and lets him in even if she does crinkle her nose at the sweat that's still dripping off of him (he offers an apology but she just shrugs it off and tells him he can shower if he wants and that he knows where the towels are).

He walks back to the kitchen where he's surprised to find Jimmy isn't alone.

The two guys in suits glance up as he walks in and for a moment he tries to figure out if this is some sort of weird joke.

It's the two hot guys that he keeps seeing everywhere, except this time, instead of leather jackets and jeans they're dressed up in suits.

"Hey Bo!" Jimmy waves from his chair and offers him a wide smile. One of the guys, with short brown hair, watches Jimmy watch Bo. It has the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

"Hey Jimbo." Bo slips by the two guys, wary but hiding it and places himself next to Jimmy, leaning on the back of his chair. Yeah, one could call it looming or something but he's not moving until he finds out what the guys are doing at his best friends house. "What's going on?"

"I'm Agent Young," The suit with short hair speaks up pulling out some credentials that _look_ real enough. "And this is Agent Scott." He gestures to the guy sitting next to him, with longer brown hair, lanky form folded into the chair in Ellie's kitchen.

There's something about the names that doesn't sit right with him, like he's heard them before.

"We're with the FBI, just looking into some murders in the area." Agent Scott speaks up in a sympathetic tone that's so _good_ it must be practiced.

Bo's not really sure what any murders have to do with Jimmy or Ellie and something is really not right here.

"Right." Bo pastes on his best smile and glances over at Jimmy only to freeze slightly. Jimmy's eyes are flickering to an eerie golden colour. _Shit_, this close to the full moon Jimmy has even less control than normal and Bo standing next to him, sweaty and giving off who knows what is totally not helping. "Um, actually- Ellie needs help upstairs finding her _glasses_, cause she can't _see_ without them." He stares at Jimmy, crossing his fingers that his friend gets the message.

It works- Jimmy looks confused, then startled and then backs out of the room with a hasty excuse leaving Bo alone with the two _Agents_ and wondering how he can get rid of them.

"I think we have everything we need for now." Agent Young stands, sharing a significant look with his partner that Bo _doesn't _miss.

"We'll be in touch if we have anymore questions." Agent Scott reaches out and shakes his hand. Bo can feel the calluses that come from years of handling guns (his father always said they made the man).

"Right." Bo says dryly and follows them to the door, closing it and locking it as soon as they're though. He watches from the living room window as they talk for a moment over the hood of the car, arguing and he wishes he knew what they were saying. Then they climb into the car and with a roar pull off down the street and out of sight.

"Bo?"

He jumps, not expecting (but probably should have been) Jimmy to appear in the doorway. His eyes are under control now, the gold dimmed until it's barely noticeable. He can hope like hell that the two guys didn't see the gold but he has a sinking feeling that they saw it.

Bo lets out the breath he hadn't known he was holding and shrugs and grins.

"What is it?" Jimmy asks, crossing to him and glancing out the window. He could reach out right now, pull Jimmy close and kiss him and this close to the moon the wolf would be screwing with Jimmy's head, would make him kiss back.

Bo closes his eyes, shakes his head- shakes the thought out of his head- and opens them again.

"That's the third time I've seen those guys." He spots Ellie standing in the doorway but she hangs back.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy's eyes narrow and he doesn't seem to realize that he's standing toe to toe with Bo, that they're practically breathing each other's air.

"I saw them at the comic store on Wednesday and outside the school on Thursday."

He has a sinking feeling that they've been watching _Jimmy_.

"Are you sure?" Ellie demands sharply, stepping into the room fully.

"A 1967 Chevy Impala isn't exactly discrete." Bo's joke falls flat as it becomes clear that the siblings aren't quite sure what he's talking about. "I'm sure." He says instead.

Ellie and Jimmy exchange a look. Bo has a vague idea of what this could mean, they'd all thought they were home free after Jake- even if the curse wasn't lifted.

"Are we sure they're not just here to investigate the murders?" Jimmy asks, sounding hopeful but not really believing it himself.

"They're not FBI." Bo says; at least not any FBI he's ever seen.

Jimmy's shoulders slump a little and he suddenly looks tired.

"What are the chances that they'll just…leave?"

DI

Bo skips English class and makes Jimmy skip history so they can go to the library and search the net. Of course, they're not really sure what they're looking for so they spend the first ten minutes arguing quietly in the back of the room while gaining curious looks from other students.

Finally Bo gives in and Jimmy types in a bunch of random keywords (because he is much, much better at this than he is) and spends the next twenty minutes scrolling through pages.

When Jimmy starts rolling his shoulders, Bo reaches out and begins to knead the tense areas with one hand. The other teenager all but _purrs_ and leans into the touch, hands never stilling on the keyboard. Bo's mouth goes dry and he tries to focus on the screen in front of them.

"Got something." Jimmy whispers, opening a page. One of his hands falls away from the keyboard to land just above Bo's knee. The heat is like a shock to his system and his hand stutters where it's still rubbing at the nape of Jimmy's neck.

"What is it?" He hates how his voice cracks as he asks and Jimmy takes a moment to shoot him an amused smirk, his hand squeezing lightly before turning most of his attention back to the computer.

"Hunters." Jimmy frowns. "People who run around hunting the supernatural." Which includes _Jimmy_.

"Are you sure?" Bo asks sliding forwards to get a better look but careful not to dislodge Jimmy's hand.

Jimmy nods. "Pretty sure."

Bo stands suddenly and then pulls Jimmy to his feet ignoring his startled expression. They're out of the library in an instant and down the hall, a teacher yelling after them to walk and to get to class.

The sun temporarily blinds him as they exit the school and in those breathless seconds he's terrified that the two guys are going to show up and take Jimmy away from him. Then his sight clears and he can see that the car is nowhere in sight.

"Where are we going?" Jimmy asks breathlessly as Bo all but drags him to his car. He deposits Jimmy in the passenger seat and then gets in the drivers side quickly, peeling out of the parking lot.

"I'm taking you home."

"What? Why?" Jimmy demands, scrambling with his seatbelt as Bo takes a sharp corner.

"They know where you go to school." Bo says, stopping impatiently at a red light.

"I don't think they'd do anything with all those people around." Jimmy points out. "Besides, they've been _inside_ my house."

Shit- he's right. It's not like he can just take Jimmy to his house, not when he barely spends anytime there as is. His dad would probably be home with his luck. He knows his mom wouldn't be there.

"We'll barricade the doors and windows." Bo says, thinking fast. "Hide out there." For how long? Forever? If it would keep Jimmy safe.

"And what about the full moon tonight?" He'd actually managed to forget about that somehow.

"The wolf will be okay in the house."

"Okay but not happy." Jimmy points out, frowning. He'd just have to make it up to the wolf later, he can't think of anything else to do right now though.

DI

He parks in front of Ellie's office building and walks in. He already knows where he's going from all the times Jimmy had dragged him there to borrow money from his sister or something.

Jimmy's safe at home, all the windows and doors are locked and blocked in some way or another and he's here to pick up Ellie. Ellie didn't seem to think he was overreacting too much, had even agreed to leaving her car at work overnight and letting Bo drive her home. Apparently the Jake incident is still fresh in her mind.

Ellie's office is in the far corner of the building and she smiles and waves when he pokes his head in.

"I'll just be a minute." She mouths and then goes back to her call.

Bo shoves his hands in his pockets and wanders down the hallway trying to recall where the break room, and more specifically the vending machine, is.

He walks by an unmarked door when suddenly the door is flung open and he's dragged into a dark room.

Bo flails, fighting back, trying to use his wrestling moves but there's very little space, his foot hits something and he slips. His head connects with the edge of a shelf, hard.

"_Shit!" _Is a harsh whisper in the dark and the last thing he hears as Bo's knees crumple and he goes under.

DI

"-so we've resorted to _kidnapping_?" An angry voice cuts through the fog that fills his brain and sends sharp stakes of pain through it.

"Sammy," A second voice begins.

Bo groans in place of telling them both to just shut up because he has the worst hangover in like, ever.

"I think he's waking up." The second voice comes closer and Bo attempts to pry his eyes open. At first he thinks he's imagining things, but then he realizes with a sinking feeling that he doesn't have a hangover and that the two so called 'FBI agents' from before are standing in front of him.

"Morning sunshine." Agent Young drawls and Bo remembers where he knows the names from.

"AC/DC? Really?" He groans and tries to move. His hands and ankles are tied to a chair.

Agent Young smirks and glances at his partner.

"See, told you he figured it out."

The other guy just rolls his eyes and crouches down so he's at Bo's eye level. The guy is a freakin' _giant_.

"Look, we're really sorry about this." He starts and Bo snorts.

"You knocked me out and kidnapped me and you're _sorry_?"

"Hey! You tripped!" Young defends, arms crossed and seating himself on a bed nearby. Bo takes in the cheesy décor, twin beds and small kitchenette and comes to the conclusion that they're in a hotel. They could be _anywhere_.

"Dean!" The giant snaps and turns back to Bo. "We don't want to hurt you."

"No, you just want to hurt my friend." Bo snarls back and for a moment it feels like he's the one with the wolf clawing under his skin. Wolf. Oh no. He glances out the window and through the thin blinds he can see how dark it is outside. "What time is it?"

"Why?" The giant blinks in confusion.

"What time is it?" Bo demands.

"About 3 in the morning." Dean tells him, suspicion clear on his face.

3 in the morning- great, he'd told Jimmy that he'd be right back with Ellie. That had been _hours_ ago.

"You should probably untie me right now." Bo tells them. They exchange a look and then look back at Bo.

I don't think so." Dean says, leaning back on the bed. Bo can now see the shiny gun on the sheets next to him. He swallows hard but keeps his expression blank. "Sam, it looks like we're going to have to go out and find this wolf tonight before it kills again."

"Kills?" Bo repeats incredulously, straining against the ropes. "You think that the _wolf _is behind these deaths?" Dean stares back impassively. Bo may not know what killed those people but he _knows_ that it wasn't Jimmy or Ellie.

The door splinters inwards suddenly and everything goes to hell.

A large brown wolf comes bursting through the door and as the two guys level their guns on it, a second, black wolf comes racing in at its heels.

A gun goes off and Bo knows he's yelling, wonders why no one has come to investigate yet. Probably too afraid.

"Shit! Sam watch out!" The two wolves leap at the guys and Bo can only see this ending horribly.

"Jimmy! Don't!" He yells desperation tingeing his voice. Both wolves stop abruptly, turning large, shaggy heads to Bo. "Don't shoot them!" Bo yells at Sam and Dean as the guns are levelled on the brother and sister. "Just leave them alone!"

Jimmy stalks forwards, growls menacingly at Dean and nudges at Bo's hand. Bo let's out a shaky laugh as his ropes are bitten through and suddenly he's free.

He reaches out, petting the back of Jimmy's neck.

"Yeah," He says softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there buddy." He hasn't missed a full moon yet, not if he can help it. He's seen how much it hurts Jimmy; Jimmy's told him it's easier when he's there.

"Sammy." Dean says from across the room and Ellie growls low in her throat.

Bo stands, placing himself between the guys with guns and the rather large wolves.

"It wasn't them, they're not killers." Jimmy tries to slip by him, but he just pushes the brown wolf back, shielding him. He needs Jimmy to let him do this one thing, let him be the hero this time. "On full moons they just run around the forest."

The guys share another look and Bo can't read this one.

"We can wait for morning. See if they really do listen to you." Sam finally says.

"But we need another room, someone's going to be checking in on all the noise any minute now." Dean finishes, gathering up bags and looking out the door.

Bo tries to make sure his sigh of relief isn't too loud.

DI

Bo eyes the guns in the Winchesters hands for the next few hours.

He has Jimmy curled protectively at his side, like _he's_ the one that needs protecting, not the wolf. Ellie is curled on the other side of the bed and the two brothers (not what he would have suspected. He'd been becoming convinced that it was something _else)_ sit by the door, guns gripped in their hands.

Sun up is soon, and Bo can feel his eyelids growing heavy. He has taken up idly patting Jimmy's back so he feels it when the transformation begins to take hold.

It's painful to watch so he turns his attention to pulling the sheets off the bed. He tosses one to Ellie as she lays on the floor, recovering and then slides over and gently wraps one around Jimmy.

The brothers watch from across the room, silently.

"They're always like this?" Sam asks, something akin to wonderment in his voice. There's probably a story there but he's not going to ask.

"Yeah." Bo nods his head and watches, relief hitting him swift and sure as they lower the guns. He lets out a shaky breath and turns back to Jimmy.

Jimmy blinks up at him and slowly smiles. Bo smiles back, reaching out and grasping Jimmy's hand.

When he looks up again the brothers are gone but there's a bit of money sitting on a dresser; which is really good considering the siblings only have sheets to wear and Bo isn't sure what happened to his wallet.

DI

Ellie locks the door and goes around making sure that every window is shut and locked when they get back to the house. Then she offers a tired wave and heads up to bed. Bo doesn't figure they'll see her for a few hours at the very least.

He turns to Jimmy, surprised to find Jimmy less than a foot away and getting closer. His friend pauses as their toes touch and they're breathing each other's air.

"The wolf freaked out a bit when you didn't come back yesterday." Jimmy informs him, hand coming up to trace along Bo's jaw gently. He tilts his head into the touch.

"Didn't actually mean to get kidnapped." He tries to say but is cut off by lips on his own.

He's not used to this, to being pushed down on the couch and straddled as Jimmy _ravages_ his mouth. He's licking and sucking and Bo groans aloud as Jimmy bites his lip, then moves away from his mouth to his neck. He's not used to this intensity, to being _claimed_- but he _likes_ it.

Jimmy bites down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, sucking hard. Bo arches up, hands trying to pull Jimmy closer, trying to get some friction, _something_.

Jimmy chuckles against his throat and licks a wet stripe up before meeting his mouth again.

Bo slides his hands around, cupping Jimmy through the jeans he's just changed into, rubbing gently, but hard enough to have Jimmy moaning aloud and breaking the kiss. Quick, deft hands undo his zipper, shoving his jeans and boxers down far enough so Jimmy can reach skin, then undoes his own jeans.

Bo leans back, lets Jimmy take the lead and watches with fascination as Jimmy licks his own palm and then fists them both.

His head hits the back of the couch and he swears, uncaring if it wakes Ellie up because Jimmy is stroking them rough and hard with only the intention of getting them off.

He alternates between watching Jimmy's face as he bites his lip and watching Jimmy's hand wrapped around both of them, pumping up and down. His hips buck up in helpless little stutters as he reaches out and pulls Jimmy close, kissing him hard and wet and _dirty_.

Jimmy's strokes speed up and suddenly with a twist of his hand Bo is coming, and coming and _coming._ It feels like his spine is melting as his hips keep hitching and he grabs onto Jimmy's shirt trying to ground himself.

He feels Jimmy bite down on his shoulder hard, making him shudder and then Jimmy sags against him.

They're sticky and sweaty and probably stink but Bo doesn't feel like moving.

"We need to do this more often." Bo mutters into Jimmy's shoulder. He can feel Jimmy's snort of laughter against his cooling skin and then what is definitely Jimmy licking his neck.

"Next time with a bed, maybe." Jimmy suggests, pulling back and kissing him softly, unlike the hurried, desperate kissed from before. Bo decides he likes these kisses the most.

DI

The next time he sees the 67 Chevy Impala he's driving down the highway with Jimmy to some state fair, and hey- what a better way to celebrate their anniversary than to drive two hours to a field in the middle of nowhere. Bo may complain but he's secretly pleased with the idea.

A black car roars passed them on the highway heading the other way and for a moment Bo is sure he recognizes it. He glances at Jimmy to see if he noticed anything but Jimmy is staring out the window, humming absently.

Bo shrugs, decides not to ask and just reaches out to grasp Jimmy's hand. Jimmy glances over and gives him a soft smile and squeezes his hand back.

* * *

The x-over was Supernatural btw...


End file.
